


Beyond the Stars

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Spaceflight Experience [1]
Category: Beyond the Stars (1989)
Genre: Cape Canaveral life, F/M, Romance of Sorts, background Gulf War, background NASA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: In which a NASA scientist’s son finds love.





	1. Epigraphs

**Author's Note:**

> A thing to say about this story. It is inspired by,and derives its title from,a 1989 movie that’s rather close to my heart. It stars Martin Sheen as a former astronaut and Christian Slater as a NASA technician’s son who befriends him. Here’s a link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCkCSOdRIRA

They that go down to the sea in ships, that do business in great waters;

These see the works of the Lord, and his wonders in the deep.

For he commandeth, and raiseth the stormy wind, which lifteth up the waves thereof.

They mount up to the heaven, they go down again to the depths: their soul is changed because of trouble.

They reel to and fro, and stagger like a drunken man, and are at their wit's end.

Then they cry unto the Lord in their trouble, and he bringeth them out of their distresses.

He maketh the storm a calm, so that the waves thereof are still.

Then are they glad because they be quiet; so he bringeth them unto their desired haven.

Oh that men would praise the Lord for his goodness, and for his wonderful works to the children of men!

 


	2. December 15,1990

Later,Demelza couldn’t say precisely what led her to the beach. It was cold,not that Cape Canaveral ever  _gets_ cold,even in January:more like around 55 degrees,with breakers just forming in the shorewaters,and showing signs of future choppiness. The sky was cloudless as far as the eye could see. To the north stretched a row of launchpads,each rearing like grey leviathans heading north by east into the foggy morning. In the distance was the Vehicle Assembly Building,dominating the sprawl of industrial park surrounding it like subjects kneeling before a king. There was Launch Complex 39,where her father supervised Shuttle maintenance shifts,and its neighbor Launch Complex 40,where he also worked. Philip Robins was a busy man,and he looked it.

Demelza was 15 that winter,a freshman at the Titusville high school. She was on the new track and field team,and was her class’s treasurer.


End file.
